


Five Kisses

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Original Work, reader's choice - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, Other, Reader's Choice - Freeform, comment-fic, non-fandom-specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @cozy_coffee at @comment-fic on LJ. 5 times fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



1\. It's tentative, shy and not-quite furtive. Their fingers twine together on one hand, the other cards through hair and angles the jaw just so. He presses soft lips to the junction between lip and cheek, moves to nibbling at a lower lip, hoping for the invitation to press deeper.

2\. It's hell-for-leather, going at it strong, knocked-to-the-nearest-flat-surface intense, can't-get-enough, more than making out, thrusting tongues emulating other anatomical desires, choked breath and desperate I-Love-Yous in hitching breaths.

3\. It's comfortable, absent-minded, as he gets up he drops a kiss to his lover's cheek, or temple, or crown, or nose, or chin, or knuckle, or... It's important, somehow more important to him than the heated make-out sessions of before, because it's there all the time, always wanted, always affectionate and oft overlooked. It's deepened love, lust tempered and softened to a lasting affection.

4\. It's a surprise grab from behind, a shove against the nearest vertical surface, after a supreme moment of stupidity and it's not his voice that whispers harshly - "I'm so glad you're alive", and it's as desperate in its own way as the lustful exression of want, this desperate expression of desire and relief after near-disaster, and while he will never place anyone or anything in jeopardy again, he likes it.

5\. It's the middle of the night, they are both mostly asleep, one of them shifts slightly, comes close enough for lip contact, and a whispered goodnight.


End file.
